


In the Details

by moravel



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, Extended Scene, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moravel/pseuds/moravel
Summary: Retelling the Royal Romance, focusing on adding and extending scenes between Drake and the MC, Ivy Page and diving deeper into character development and friendships/other relationships.
Relationships: Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue: Liam

# In the Details

### Prologue: Liam

#####  _Ivy Page_

##### 

  
“The truth is, Ivy…I’m the Crown Prince of Cordonia.”

For a moment, absolutely nothing happens in my head. Then I take in the impeccable tailoring of his suit, which alone probably cost more than my entire wardrobe, the groomsman in the distance currently whining about getting sand in his Italian leather shoes, the slight accent they all have that I can’t quite place.

I cock my head to the side. “That… tracks.”

Liam’s perfect, sculpted lips part in surprise. “You… don’t care? Most people don’t take that in stride.” He’s looking at me cautiously, like I might explode at him when it hits me.

“It makes more sense than it doesn’t.”

Liam just raises an eyebrow, a slow grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You’re fearless, aren’t you?”

I laugh. “Trust me, if you introduced yourself to me as a Prince I’d be totally starstruck. But I got to know you as a weirdly formal and flirty customer.” When Liam doesn’t look convinced, I pat his wrist. “Don’t worry. I’ll google you later and freak out in private.”

Liam laughs, a real laugh that catches the attention of his friends at the bonfire. Despite myself, I blush. Liam is so genuine, and somehow making him laugh like this feels like an accomplishment.

“You know, I envy you,” he says.

“Do you?” I can’t hide my surprise at this statement. 

On the driftwood beside me, Liam shifts so that we’re facing more directly. “Absolutely. You have this… freedom about you. You go where you want, when you want. Like tonight.” He shakes his head. 

“Normally I like to plan things out a little more, but yeah. I see where you’re coming from.” I watch his blue eyes, bright even in the darkness on this beach. “I mean, I don’t know who I’m going to marry, either, but there’s no time limit for me.”

“No limit to whom you can marry, either.” There is only the slightest touch of bitterness in his voice.

“Well, not exactly,” I say, and his eyes widen. I bump his knee with mine and grin. “I can’t really marry you, can I?”

His answering smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

“So, how’s your last night of true freedom treating you?” I ask, deciding it’s a pretty good time to change topics.

Liam sighs and looks up into the night sky, almost starless with our proximity to the city. “There’s something a little ominous about a bachelor party when you don’t really know who you’re going to live the rest of your life with,” he says, but then looks back at me and attempts another smile. “Not that I’m complaining. New York has been great, and I so rarely get to spend time with just my friends.”

I watch, taking in his tone and the careful way he’s talking about tonight. “That’s not… exactly the answer you’d expect from someone having the time of their life. You’re also a lot more sober than you should be.”

“My friends tried their best, in their own way. I can see what they were going for. It’s just… the bars, the clubs… none of it was very… me. This—” he gestures to the beach around us “—is more my speed. And I just wish—” but he catches himself and closes his mouth.

“Speak, your Highness. This is your night of freedom. So use it.”

“I know it’s corny, but I’ve always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty.”

I raise my eyebrows. “Then I just may be the perfect girl for you to run into tonight.”

  
* * *  


After a private and, admittedly, pretty romantic detour to the Statue of Liberty, we return to the beach, gather Liam’s friends, and then Liam insists on giving me a ride home. Maxwell and Tariq, two of his friends, tease him and ask me millions of questions, while the third, Drake, just seems annoyed by the entire situation. I try to ignore him, and the warm feeling of Liam’s arm pressed against mine.

When we get to my apartment, Liam insists on walking me to my door.

“Thank you for the… surprisingly fun night,” I say, feeling weirdly like we’re ending a first date.

Liam laughs and shakes his head. “You’re thanking me. After… everything.” I swear I can see stars reflected in his eyes. “After making this night… extraordinary. After making me feel like, if just for a moment, I can do anything. Be anything.” He shakes his head again. “Ivy… this night with you has meant more to me than you’ll ever know.”

I almost sway on the spot. He can’t be real. He can’t be this handsome, and kind, and tall, and…. I grip my purse strap to anchor myself to reality. “…that’s just the champagne talking.”

His eyes are laser-focused on mine. “I didn’t drink any champagne.”

He’s not real, and I’m not real. This moment can’t be real. “Liam…” his name is almost a question, and then I realize he’s leaning towards me, or maybe I’m leaning towards him.

And if nothing in this moment is real, then there’s no reason not to kiss him.

So I do.

I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him down to me. At first, I can feel surprise in the tension of his lips, but then they melt, and he is kissing me back, lips warm and soft. When we finally break away, he is smiling at me. “Ivy… thank you.” 

> _say you'll remember me_
> 
> _standin' in a nice dress_
> 
> _starin' at the sunset, babe_
> 
> _red lips and rosy cheeks_
> 
> _say you'll see me again_
> 
> _even if it's just in your_
> 
> _wildest dreams_


	2. Unforeseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We jump into Drake's head for the plane ride back to Cordonia.

# In the Details

### Chapter 1: Unforeseen

> _If I could_
> 
> _make you the enemy_
> 
> _I would_

_Drake Walker_

The thing about the waitress is that she’s pretty damn cute.

The other thing is that she’s wearing a frumpy uniform and an apron, looks exhausted behind her friendly demeanor, and I’m at my best friend’s bachelor party, so the pressure to do anything about it is completely off. She can just work, and I can just drink, and that can be that.

It crosses my mind to ask for her number anyway, before we leave, but I don’t want to harass her. I’m sure she gets customers coming on to her all the time, and it’s not like I can really date a New Yorker anyway.

But Liam gets to the restaurant and locks eyes on her, and I see the way his face opens up like I’ve never seen before. Not with any girl.

And then he invites her along to our next event, which he lets her pick. Which, fine, she’s a local, and the hot nightclub Maxwell had envisioned was not quite Liam’s scene.

And then she steps out to meet us wearing a leather jacket that is honestly one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen on a woman, and the whole night is a bust. For me, anyway, because I end up spending my time building a bonfire alone while Liam spends the entire night with the girl on the beach.

Ivy. Her name is Ivy. Granted, it was likely already the weirdest bachelor party in history anyway, since there’s no bride to speak of yet. But it was supposed to be a guys’ thing. I was supposed to get time with my best friend before he's married off, before he becomes King.

Before he gets too busy for me.

So maybe I was a little rude when Maxwell had the nerve to bring the girl—Ivy—on his personal plane BACK TO CORDONIA AS BEAUMONT HOUSE’S SUITOR FOR THE PRINCE.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” she says, looking winsome and apple pie, milkshake, All-American wholesome. She turns her eyes to me, cheeks a little flushed. “Hi, Drake. It’s nice to see you again.”

Not only does she remember my name, but she sounds like it really is nice to see me again.

Court is going to devour her.

“This is happening. And I’d prepare myself if I were you. The ladies you’re up against in Cordonia might as well be vipers.” I cross my arms and look out the window to the blue-gray sea below.

“Damn, Drake,” Maxwell says after a low whistle. “Are you trying to make her nervous?” He turns to Ivy. “They’re not that bad.”

I snort. “I’m trying to prepare her. I’m trying to help. You were just gonna throw her in with the wolves without so much as a head’s up. And they’re not that bad to you, but you’re a noble, and also not an outsider competing with them for the Prince.”

Maxwell’s face folds and I feel the tiniest pinch of guilt. He really does mean well. I think.

He turns to her. “You okay, Ivy? Think you can handle this?”

Her eyes find mine when she answers. “I think I’ve got it.”

I can’t help but laugh. “Okay, then.”

“I’m a little offended you’re referring to these women as vipers and wolves. Is there no one decent at court?” Her eyebrows are raised and she holds my gaze determinedly. Okay, so maybe she’s no newborn fawn, but she still doesn’t believe me.

I hold my hands up. “Look, I’m just telling you what I know. I see court a little bit differently than Maxwell. It can be cutthroat. I’ve seen girls with more court experience than you cut completely to pieces. It’s not always a nice world.” Maxwell glances at me, and I can tell he knows I’m talking about Savannah. I clear my throat and continue. “Liam, though? He’s a good guy, and he already likes you. I have to look out for him, too. He shouldn’t have to feel responsible if you go home in tears.”

Ivy scowls and opens her mouth to argue when Maxwell grabs her arm and points out the window. “Look, Ivy! You can see Cordonia!”

We all look, and Cordonia grows larger on the horizon in all its historic seaside splendor. I know the sight by heart, though, so I turn to watch Ivy as wonder fills her eyes.

“This can’t be real life. It’s like a storybook,” she says, her voice breathy like the sight of Cordonia has actually taken her breath away.

Maxwell grins at me.

I just roll my eyes. “If you break into song, I’m jumping off the plane.”

Ivy turns her gaze to me sharply, then takes a deep breath. “Cor _don_ ia—!”

Maxwell cracks up, and even I can’t help but laugh. Of all the ways she could have responded…I didn’t think she’d immediately start singing.

No wonder Liam likes this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from the song "Enemy" by Andrew Belle. I won't normally update quite this soon, but I'm excited to be writing fanfiction again!


	3. In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her introduction at court, Ivy relishes in possibilities and has a surprising dream.  
> Lyrics from Gabrielle Aplin's "Waking Up Slow"

  


__

_Heaven help me  
My mind changes like the wind  
Please excuse me  
I don't know where to begin_

_Ivy Page_

The night was an absolute dream.  


I felt like a honest-to-goodness princess.  


The dress, the dancing, the prince.  


When Liam had finally gotten a chance to dance with me, the way he had taken me into his arms, how handsome he looked in his formal regalia. The way he looked down at me as we danced, the way we stole away for a moment alone on the balcony in the moonlight…  


I fall back onto my bed, flushed and alive with bright energy. Is this really my life? Two days ago I was vacuuming up crushed chips from the nasty carpet at the restaurant and serving burgers and beer for below minimum wage. And now… I think of the way Liam kissed my hand and smiled at me when we parted, his eyes lingering long after Penelope had taken my place.  


I grab a pillow and hug it tight to my chest. Even through the feathers, I can feel the happy pounding of my heart.  


Even after I shower and change into my pajamas, it takes me forever to fall asleep, to dim the glow from the evening I had just had.  
And when I finally do…

  


_My gown is pale gossamer, floating around me like a dream. It wraps tightly around my waist and seems to twinkle subtly at the hem of the skirt brushing along the floor. My dark hair is down and loose, cascading down my back.  
_

_I know I’ve never been more beautiful.  
_

_Is this my wedding day? I’m in the ballroom, surrounded by swirling couples as I wait for him. I spin, scanning the room for my love.  
_

_And then he’s here.  
_

_Drake.  
_

_He takes me in his arms and I shine like the sun. He presses his forehead to mine.  
_

_“Page.” His voice is warm and low, like he’s never been happier in his whole life than when he sees me.  
_

_“Drake,” I whisper back, my heart so full. I lift my eyes to meet his, and he kisses me. An arm around my waist, the other cupping the back of my head. Warmth and light flood my veins from the touch of his lips, and I cling to him.  
_

_My heart is full and floating. I pull back and my smile is sublime.  
_

_“I’ve been waiting my whole life for you,” he says, brushing my hair back behind my ear. His eyes are so piercing, and so beautiful when he looks at me with love. “I never want to go back to life before you.”  
_

_“You don’t have to,” I say, and I press a soft kiss onto the rough stubble of his chin.  
_

_He gathers my face in both hands. “I’m in love with you, Ivy Page.”  
_

_Even though I know, the words bring a happy sob bubbling up my throat. His next kiss cuts off the tears, and suddenly I can’t get enough of him. We kiss, and we kiss, our mouths open, and I gasp against his lips, and his hands slide up my ribcage, and brush just below my breasts, and my head falls back as his mouth descends on my throat…_

__

__

  


When my eyes open, my heart is pounding. I feel warm and soft and fiery all at once, and even though my evening had been all about Liam, it’s Drake of all people heating up my dreams.  


It’s so strange to have felt so…attracted to him. So loving towards him. To see him standing in the spot Liam was supposed to occupy, holding me and kissing me like I wanted Liam to.  


He _i_ s hot. He’s the kind of guy I would text my friends about. It’s those deep brown eyes, so piercing… I had noticed that the moment I had taken his order. But I had never once thought of kissing him or…I pressed my hands to my cheeks, remembering his hands making their way up my body.  


“It was just a dream,” I whisper aloud. It was. It doesn’t have to mean anything. Didn’t I once have a sex dream about my algebra teacher in high school? Mr. Abrams, the short, balding guy? I clearly did not actually want to have sex with him.  


Just like I didn’t want to marry—or whatever we were doing in that dream—Drake.  


It was just… misplaced emotion. Misplaced desire.  


Still, I’m not going to quite be able to look at Drake the same way now that I know I’ve had a really romantic and sexy dream about him.  


“Fuck,” I whisper. I drag the comforter up and cover my face, hiding my embarrassment from no one. “Fuck.” The comforter muffles the word. What would Drake think if he knew I’d dreamed this? What would Liam think?!  


I say a quick prayer of gratitude that no one will ever know if I don’t tell them, but it still feels like a risk that someone will find out, somehow. Now that it’s happened, I can’t deny it.  


“Just a dream,” I whisper firmly to my comforter.

_But I didn't think I cared  
I could be your friend  
But I'm unprepared  
Oh, I've never felt like this  
I was unaware  
You were lighting flares  
Now I'm running scared  
How did it come to this?_


	4. Skittish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake tries to maintain his distance after he saves Ivy at the stables.

_**Drake Walker**_  


_fine I’ll hold my breath_

_til I forget it’s complicated_

__

__

_time is all the steps you either made here_

__

__

_or you didn’t_

I see Page walking into a stable, of all places, like a lost little bird. Heh. Just like Liam predicted. I break into an easy jog so I can catch her and redirect her, but by the time I’ve reached the stable, disaster is breaking.

The sound of hooves, and frightened, sharp breathing as Page runs away from a suddenly loose stallion.

I get there just in time, running in front of the stallion and holding out my arms. “Whoa, easy, boy.”

His nostrils flare and he trembles, head raised high to watch Page over my shoulder. I grab his nose and pull it down to me, breathing softly into his nostrils and stroking his neck. “Easy, buddy. It’s just a girl in a dress. Nothing to panic about.”

He huffs once, twice, three times. He’s still staring over my shoulder, but he’s relaxed a bit, and I can’t see the whites of his eyes anymore. I keep rubbing his neck, assuring him that he’s safe. I don’t even hear her approach behind me. 

“Drake… you saved me!” she sounds awed. Well, obviously I did. I wasn’t about to let her get stampeded.

“You should probably work on being less scary,” I say without looking at her. 

The stallion is eyeing her suspiciously as she cautiously approaches, holding out a tentative hand.

“Hi. It’s okay. I just got lost,” she says, her voice sweet and low. The stallion freezes for a moment, and just when I think I need to remove either the horse or the woman from the situation, he lowers his muzzle to her hand and inhales. “There,” She says softly. She glances at me and gestures towards his halter. “Do you mind?”

“Suppose not,” I say, and when she has a firm grip on his halter I let go. 

Slowly and carefully, she starts petting his nose, his cheek, the spot on his forehead between his eyes. “See?” she whispers as he completely relaxes in her hands. “I’m not so bad once you get to know me. I apparently have this effect on most men, but with time they realize I’m a pretty good to friend to have.”

I roll my eyes, because I’m pretty sure she’s not just talking to the horse. “Okay, have you bonded enough? Can I put him back in his stall?”

With one last affectionate pat, she steps back and lets me take charge. “The least I could do was assure him that his worst nightmare was actually just a nice person who gives good face rubs.”

Though she can’t see me in the horse’s stall, I can’t help but grin. Trust this American girl to be more worried about the horse’s mental state then her own well-being. After I close and securely lock his stall door behind me, I turn to her. “You okay, Page?”

She exhales. “Yeah. Thanks to you,” She says. I hear gratitude in her voice, but something else, too. Something calculating. 

I frown. “What?”

“I just… didn’t expect you to rescue me today, that’s all.”

“You thought I’d just let a 1,000 pound horse run you down?”

She laughs a little, looking at the ground. “Okay, maybe not, I just… was pretty sure you weren’t my biggest fan.”

I don’t know what to say to that, so I don’t say anything.

Her face falls slightly. Good, I think, trying to convince myself it is good. She seems to recover quickly and looks up at me again, but now I can see the wall behind her eyes. _You’re going to need that,_ I think, but I hate that I’m the one who made her put it there. 

“Why are you in the stables?” I need to get this girl back on track asap.

“Maxwell said to look for the pink tents. I couldn’t find any pink tents, and this was the first building I came across…” She looks slightly sheepish. “I could’ve just followed the crowds, but he was so specific…”

I shake my head. “He meant the white tents. That’s where you want to be.” I point back the way she must’ve come from, where the peaks of the white tents can be seen down the hill. Sometimes, Maxwell can be the world’s biggest idiot. Where on earth did he get _pink tents?_

“Why are you here?” she retorts, seemingly wanting to save face.

Shit. I get the feeling Liam didn’t want her to know the real answer to that question, but he also didn’t provide me with a backup reason. I run my hands through my hair and sigh. “Honestly, Page, Liam asked me to keep an eye on you.”

Her face sets in a way that doesn’t bode well for Liam. “Did he.”

I fight the urge to explain more, to defend Liam. I remind myself the less I have to do with this girl, the better. “Yup. Anyway. I gotta be going.” I turn to leave but she’s at my side in an instant.

“Where are you going?”

_Nowhere I want you going,_ I think, but sigh inwardly. “Liam’s private tent. He usually invites me and we watch the races together. It’s kind of nice to get away from all the prying nobles.” I’m still walking out of the stable, in the opposite direction of the white tents I directed her to, and she’s still keeping pace with me.

“Oh. Could I come, too?” she asks, so brightly that I forget to be annoyed, forget that I don’t want to share Liam in one of the few moments I get my best friend to myself. Then I remember

I stop and turn to her slowly, frowning, hoping the look on my face is enough.

“…Unless I would be butting in to some male bonding time…”

I just raise my eyebrows. _Smart girl. Follow that thread._

She sighs. “Okay. I guess I did already crash his bachelor party.” She’s holding back a grin like she knows that annoyed me, too, and I just blink at her. “Say hi for me, though, okay?” She flounces away with the air of someone who’s won an argument—though there was none, and if anyone won, it was me—but stops at the last minute and turns to me. Her face is soft, the morning light illuminating her from behind so she looks like she was born in a dream. “Drake?”

“Yeah?” my tone is harder than I expect.

She looks so sincere I almost need to brace myself the frame of the barn door to tether myself to reality. “Thanks for saving me. Again.”

“Uh huh.” I give her a small wave, and then I’m free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taking forever to get to the juicier stuff. It's going to start coming, and quickly. I have at least 10 chapters already written and ready to go, so hang tight! 
> 
> Song is "Details" by Andrew Belle


	5. The First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a formal ball, Ivy drags Drake out onto the dance floor.

_wandering soul_

_wandering mind_

_wondering what's gone wrong with me_

_and try not to try_

_swayed by the wind_

_swayed by desire_

_can't reach the moon up above_

_and I don't dare touch the fire_

___  
_****__

### __**Ivy Page** _  
_

__  
“Drake!”

__There he sits, in the back of the room, nursing a dark amber tumbler of whiskey and looking bored and irritated._ _

__As usual._ _

__Could that _be_ any more textbook Drake Walker? I smirk to myself as I dodge tables and chairs on my way back to him._ _

__“Yeah?” He takes a heavy swallow of whiskey._ _

__“Want to dance?” I hold out my hand, smiling, but he just raises an eyebrow. I put my hand out again, insistently. “Come on. What else are you going to do?”_ _

__“Sit here and drink,” he says._ _

__“Come on, grandpa. Liam’s busy, and I’m not gonna sit there and pine while I wait my turn like every other girl here. Please?” I make my eyes wide and pitiful._ _

__Drake doesn’t budge. “Well, what’s Maxwell up to?”_ _

__My arm is getting tired, but I keep reaching for him. “Bertrand came in looking furious and they both went into the foyer. Plus, I’ve already danced with him twice tonight.”_ _

__He’s still leaning back in his chair, looking at me like I’m going to play some twisted prank on him once I get him on the dance floor._ _

__“I’m not dressed for a ball,” he says, gesturing down towards his jeans and button-up shirt. True, he does look more suited to camping than a formal ball._ _

__“I don’t care, and neither do you,” I say. I have him there, and he knows it. I laugh a little. “Seriously, Drake, my arm is getting tired, and I’m too stubborn to give up.”_ _

__He shakes his head, but stands, and I do a tiny celebratory dance that pulls a little grin out of him, even if it’s completely against his will._ _

__He takes my hand in his. “The things I do for you.”_ _

__“It’s all in your best interest,” I say, dragging him behind me. As I make my way to the dance floor, I keep an eye out for Liam, or Maxwell, or Hana, but Liam is on the opposite side of the dance floor with Olivia, and Hana and Maxwell are nowhere to be seen._ _

__I stop us on the outskirts of the dance floor, far out of the limelight, and turn to him._ _

__“I just realized that neither of us know how to waltz.” Drake looks distinctly uncomfortable amidst all the tuxedos, gowns, and suits._ _

__I take one of his hands in mine and rest my left hand on his shoulder. With a last sigh, Drake puts his other hand on my back. I try desperately not to think about the dream I had the night of the Masquerade, and who’s arms I ended up in._ _

__“I don’t know the Cordonian Waltz. I do know the basic waltz, and it’s very easy.” At the look of mild panic on his face, I smile easily. “I can teach you another time. We can just sway. I think your denim is more of an attention-getter than our lack of complicated dance steps, anyway.”_ _

__We are getting a few curious looks, but once people realize it’s Drake disgracing the dance floor with his casual wear, they lost interest._ _

__Just the Prince’s commoner best friend. Just the Prince’s American suitor._ _

__Drake clears his throat and finally turns his attention to me. His smooth hand is firm around my fingers, his shoulder warm and solid under his shirt. For a split second, I let myself just look at him, and he is looking back, his face inscrutable. His eyes are beautiful—I’ve always thought so—and looking into them makes my heart jump._ _

__“You look nice,” he says in the exact same tone you use to tell someone the toilet is overflowing._ _

__“Thank you?” I say with a laugh._ _

__“You do. I just—” he shakes his head. “—this is why I don’t wear a suit and dance with noble ladies. I hate… all of it.”_ _

__“You hate that I look nice?” I ask, narrowing my eyes at him._ _

__This earns me a chuckle. “I hate that I’m supposed to say that. It loses all meaning if it’s scripted.”_ _

__“So everything we say to each other is pre-determined?” I ask._ _

__He maneuvers me gently away from being bumped by another couple, then gives me a funny look. “Yeah. But you don’t exactly follow the rules.”_ _

__I take my hand off his shoulder to pluck at the white t-shirt that peeks through the top of his shirt. “That makes two of us.”_ _

__His eyes meet mine again, with an intensity that makes it hard to swallow. I tear my eyes from his and pretend to look over his shoulder. Moments like these with Drake always seem to sneak up on me. One minute I’m teasing him and he’s being particularly sullen, and the next it’s like existence has shifted around us. My stomach drops, there’s a heaviness in my chest, and I want to squirm away._ _

__Or… or something else entirely._ _

_You want to be his friend,_ I tell myself for some reason. 

__“So,” Drake says after a moment. “Me, Liam, Maxwell. Anyone else you dance with?”_ _

__“Hana,” I say in an exhale, surprised I had been holding my breath._ _

__“Tariq? Neville? Anyone else?”_ _

__I shrug. “If they ask. I don’t really vibe with them. They’re no fun.”_ _

__“I thought you were here for Liam, not fun.” He’s teasing, at least I think he is._ _

__“Like I said, I don’t pine. Liam has time for one dance with every suitor, so that means I get a solid five minutes—if that—with him out of this four-hour ordeal. If he wants a girl who’s going to sit there and watch him dance with other girls, then I’m not the girl for him. Besides. I’m just spending time with my friends.”_ _

__“The others seem to think if they dance with anyone else, it shows that they’re not focused enough on Liam. Or that they’re interested in someone else.” He’s watching me carefully as I consider this._ _

__“Is that the craziest thing in the world?” I ask, and his eyebrows snap up in surprise. I shrug. “Only one of us is going to end up with him. I’m not saying ‘eyes on the prize’ is a bad way to go about this, but… enjoying ourselves, being aware of other options… I just think it’s good to keep an open mind.”_ _

__“Huh.” Drake seems to consider this._ _

__He shifts his grip on my fingers, and suddenly I’m aware of his gaze on my face, his hand gently resting on my back, the feel of his fingers, the nearness of him… And I like it. It feels… good._ _

__“So you’ve never danced at a ball before?” The question pops out of me and I’m so grateful to get out of my head._ _

__Drake shakes his head. “This isn’t my first turn around the dance floor. Just my first in… well, since I was a kid. ” He gives me a slightly crooked grin._ _

__“Oh,” I say. “Who with?”_ _

__“Savannah. She was hard to say no to.”_ _

__Even though we’re not waltzing like all the other couples, we sway in the same flow as everyone else on the dance floor, and now we’re much nearer the center than when we had started. I look at him, wondering if I should start to steer us back in that direction; get him out of the throng, when he takes a deep breath._ _

__“Actually, Ivy, even though I hate dancing and formal wear and balls in general, this is really kind of… really—” he takes another deep breath, but it’s that moment that Liam, suited up in all his princely glory, clears his throat as he steps into my view._ _

__“Drake, Ivy. What a surprise to find you two out here on the dance floor.” He’s looking at Drake and grinning. “It’s been awhile for you.”_ _

_“Not_ my idea,” Drake says. 

__Liam laughs. “Well, do you mind if I relieve you of duty?” Liam turns to me, smiling gently. “Ivy? May I have this dance?”_ _

__Before I can think, I look to Drake, who shrugs and lets me go._ _

__“Go for it,” Drake says. He pats Liam heartily on the shoulder and turns to me. “Thanks for dragging me out here even though I really, _really_ didn’t want to.”_ _

__Liam laughs and I scowl at Drake’s retreating back. He shoves his hands into his pockets and disappears through the waltzing crowd. When I turn to Liam, he’s smiling broadly at me. “I’ve been looking for you all night.” He bows and offers his hand. When I take it, he brings me cleanly into his arms. Unlike Drake, he is very comfortable with the waltz._ _

__“Uh, sorry,” I say, stumbling a little bit. “I don’t know the Cordonian waltz.”_ _

__“Leave that to me,” he says, and he’s so calm that I turn my brain off and let my feet just follow his lead. The Cordonian waltz is faster than what Drake and I had been doing, sweeping me along the floor in a small triangle formation._ _

__“Do you mind if I say something?” Liam asks, looking down at me from his impressive six-foot-five stance._ _

__I didn’t have to tilt my head back quite so far with Drake._ _

__“I would love it if you said something,” I say, and Liam grins._ _

__“It was pretty surprising to see Drake out on the dance floor again. It’s been… years.” Liam shakes his head. “Nobody has ever made an effort to reach out to Drake and include him. It actually means a lot. To me, if not to him.”_ _

__I’m not sure what to say. Wasn’t that what you did, as a decent person? Include the person on the margins? But that wasn’t the right response._ _

__“I’m a commoner, too,” I say, a little awkwardly and after a long pause._ _

__“Not technically. You’re House Beaumont.”_ _

__“For the past couple weeks,” I argue, not sure why I’m pushing it. “My whole life I’ve been as common as they come. A waitress in New York, you’ll recall.”_ _

__Liam smiles, but it’s a little sad. “I do. You know—” he looks at me, and clears his throat. “You know I don’t care about that, right? Maxwell did me a huge favor by sponsoring you. You being… you, matters more than the presence or absence of noble blood. So much of my life is out of my hands, and…” he looks uncharacteristically frustrated._ _

__I pat his shoulder. “I know, Liam. I really do. And so does Drake, I think. That’s why he’s always here for you, and why I’m still in the running.” I wink at him, and he grins. “It’s just…I think you have an idea how hard it might be to be kept just on the outside of this world looking in. No one knows that quite like Drake does… but I come close.”_ _

__Liam nods slowly._ _

__“I honestly think he’s a good person to know, shockingly, and I’m not afraid to build up a friendship with a commoner, when I basically am one myself. But the rules of nobility here are clearly deeply ingrained, and I feel like no one at court but you has made an effort to be his friend.”_ _

__Liam’s face is deathly serious, and he clears his throat, opens his mouth, and closes it again. He holds my gaze with his steady dark eyes._ _

__“I know,” he finally says, broad shoulders sagging just a bit. “You’re right. It just… is a hard truth to be aware of.”_ _

__I nod, not sure what to say. We dance for a few more bars when I find it in myself to unstick my throat. “I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad.”_ _

__“You didn’t,” Liam says, so quick to alleviate my guilt that I don’t quite believe him. “You just… reminded me of a something that I admittedly would prefer to forget.” He flashes me a smile. “You’re going to keep me quite grounded, aren’t you?”_ _

__Olivia takes that moment to interrupt us, her pretty but pinched face displaying fake regret. “Ivy, mind if I cut in? I haven’t seen Liam all night.” She pouts a little in his direction, and he squeezes my hand._ _

__“Go ahead,” I say, giving her a genuine smile that throws her enough for her to pause, cocking her head to the side as she looks at me._ _

__“It was a pleasure, Lady Ivy,” Liam says, and he kisses my hand before he lets me go._ _

__“The pleasure was mine,” I say, and I'm struck by how we really _are_ going off a script, just like Drake said. I give Liam and Olivia a little curtsy, and head off through the crowd._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some original plotting! Song is "The Trouble with Wanting" by Joy Williams. Please leave a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment :)


End file.
